Star Crossed
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: He was a simple and naive barber, she was engaged to marry Judge Turpin, the richest man in town. The Tragic Love Story of star crossed lovers Benjamin Barker and Lucy, before the events of Sweeney Todd.


St**ar-Crossed**

Author's note: Yes, I'll come out and say it proudly, I am a Sweeney/Lucy fan. My reasons? I truly believe they really loved one another. Sweeney was still in love with her when he came back and never loved Mrs. Lovett. I'm sorry, but I hate Sweenett fans. Despise them actually. Every time I look at them together, it makes me want to throw up. So anyway, you don't like it, I couldn't care less.

OK, all of that aside, this is my version about what happened to the star-crossed lovers, Benjamin and Lucy, before the evil Judge Turpin tore them apart. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Convincing

The first meeting of Benjamin and Lucy was very unexpected.

It was 8:30 on a warm summer evening, and everyone in the city of London was celebrating the birthday of the town mayor. He was turning 65 that year, and he was holding an open party to the whole town and everyone would be there. The whole town was very excited, as some of the lower class could never join such parties ever because of their class. Now, tonight, they would be treated like regular people, and they would probably be dining with the people that probably spat in their faces everyday. Hopefully, the mayor thought, there would be no beggars coming to the party that night after all, they were disgusting in his eyes. But what the fine mayor didn't know was, that beggars are more than what they seem. They were just poor misunderstood people that were abandoned in the streets, something that people would never understand. Those people had stories.

The mayor went to Fleet Street upon his wife's suggestion to visit the nearest barber near his own house. His name was Benjamin Barker. He was a middle class barber, he was sort of poor, but he always tried to look on the bright side of things. He had recently opened up his very own barber shop just two years ago, business and times were hard, but he always never let that bother him. It got lonely sometimes, after costumers left, but he got kept comfortable with the fact that no woman would ever love him, or even dare want a Middle Class Barber with a modest existence. After he had given the mayor a shave and he had left, Benjamin began to close up for the night and getting ready to go to bed when his best friend since childhood burst in while his back was turned.

"I'm sorry but the shop is closed now sir," Benjamin said, not even turning around to actually see who it was.

"Closed for a very old friend?" Sam said.

"Sam?" Ben laughed and turned around. He smiled warmly and went over to hug him quickly and he then returned to sweeping the shop as his assistant forgot to do earlier. It had made Benjamin upset that Sam got by so well without a job, but he was his dearest friend in town, and he gave him good business with his daily shaves. Davy was proving to be quite an annoying assistant the way he was going, Benjamin would surely fire him. Maybe hire Sam so that he didn't annoy him as much as he did. It didn't matter at the end of the day, because he was still his lonely bachelor self as well as a middle class barber who didn't have as much business as he liked. He only had minimum wages that were given to him from his customers, and could only afford just a small house, well not a house, but more of two rooms that were apart of a house. It was kind of sad for Ben because he wanted to get out and see the world, but couldn't because he had neither money or really a need to leave London. The world kind of, in a way scared him. He was so naive, that he wouldn't last two minutes out in the world.

All that aside, seeing Sam always made him happy, and it was enough to see someone after a long day at work. He smiled and put the broom away and turned to face his friend.

"Would you care for some tea, Sam?" Ben asked.

"Oh no thank you, Ben. I had mine before I came over here. But old friend, I am here, to see what exactly you have for plans tonight," Sam said, a grin of suspicion on his face.

'Well," Ben paused. "Tonight is Wednesday, not a busy day for me at all because of the weather. Oh, I see that it's still raining, lovely. Well, I'll close up shop and head to bed." He turned to leave and Sam grabbed him.

"Oh, no, Benjamin. You're right about closing the shop, but you sir are not going to bed."

Benjamin stared at his friend in utter confusion, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. It's been a long day..."

"And it looks like you need a little bit of fun," Sam said. "You look like you haven't had excitement for the longest time!"

"Sam, you know I'm busy. I have no time for excitement!"

"And that's why you must come to Mayor's birthday party tonight! The whole town is invited! Even middle class people for the first time ever. Please, Ben?" Sam begged.

"Why should I go? I know no one there, and you will abandon me to go drink with the ladies," Ben countered, hoping he could find a way out of this.

Ever since his mother abandoned him at his master's doorstep 20 years ago, he had, (with the exception of Sam) avoided every possible person that he could get close to, fearing that they would leave him too. _And, besides, being alone isn't that bad_, Ben thought. _You get more done without the meaningless conversation. Sam would never understand, he's a business man with no fear of anything, well brought up, wealthy, and more importantly, has a purpose in life. Something to believe in. I have nothing, nor do I intend to have something._

Sam dragged Benjamin o_ut of his thoughts._ "Please, Ben? I will never ask a favor again, and besides, you don't look happy, my friend. You need something to light up your life. Something to live for, maybe you'll find that at this ball." Sam smiled. "Please Ben, I know you will have fun. If I'm wrong, you owe me a shilling. How's that?"

Sam may have been right, sometimes he was, sometimes he was far from it, and Benjamin really didn't want to spend the night listening to his landowners argue. So he turned around, smiled at his friend and said.

"What time does it start?" Benjamin said.

"7:30. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Put on something reasonable and look your best. Benjamin Barker, what will happen to you tonight, nobody knows!"

Sam ran out of the door, and down the stairs and disappeared into the near darkness. Ben smiled after him, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing after all, but still, he hated people, and maybe, he didn't know yet, Sam would be dead wrong.

What Benjamin Barker didn't know was, that who he would meet would change his life forever in ways he could've never imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! Was it ok? I'll write more if I get feedback!<strong>

**Review and favorite please!**

**Signed**

**Kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


End file.
